Sleep Talk
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: Ciel says some odd things when he sleeps. Sebastian finds it endearing and can't resist cuddling him. SebCiel fluff, shounen-ai. stfu it's cute, just read it.


Oh hello thar! Guess what? This story marks my introduction to the Kuroshitsuji fandom! How exciting! Anyway, I apologize if my characterization isn't perfect... I'm still getting acquainted with these characters.

Oh, and Ciel is between 15 and 16 in this story. I think that's about when boys' hormones start going haywire. I dunno, 13 seems too young to me. WHATEVER. Call this an AU or something.

Alright, here goes nothing.

x - x - x - x

Crimson eyes watched over the young lord in his sleep. Sebastian had come to check on him, sensing that something was wrong in the boy's subconscious. Even in the darkness, he could clearly see the worry and desperation on Ciel's face, and this troubled him somewhat. The head of the Phantomhive house usually slept soundly and peacefully.

Sebastian crossed the room on light feet and pulled off a glove, revealing alabaster skin with fingernails dark as the eyes of the Devil himself. He held that hand an inch from Ciel's face, caressing his slumbering aura, able to comfort him without actually touching his master. Ciel stirred and whimpered, and clutched his pillow tightly to his chest.

"S-Sebastian," he breathed, almost inaudibly, his tone pleading. "Nn... don't go..."

This touched the butler's cold, hardened heart. "There's no need to worry, young Master," he murmured, kneeling at Ciel's bedside and daring to stroke the boy's cheek. "I shall always be at your side."

"You're all I have left," the young man whispered, his hands curled tightly into fists around the soft pillowcase. A tear formed at the corner of his eye, and Sebastian brushed it away, as if by reflex.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," the butler replied softly, an amused smirk on his lips.

"No... Sebastian." Ciel's hand shot out, grasping Sebastian's forearm and pulling it to his chest with a small sniffle. "I... I need you..."

The demon removed his other glove with his teeth, combing his now-bare fingers into Ciel's hair. "And I you," he purred, "my Lord."

"Sebastian," Ciel muttered after a moment, "what is the point of conversing with a sleeping person?"

A chuckle escaped the butler's throat. "You were addressing me, and I am bound by the contract to respond, whether you are awake or not."

Ciel cleared his throat and looked away, though he did not release the arm clutched to his chest. "Never speak of tonight to anyone," he mumbled. "That's an order."

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian continued to caress the boy's hair, enjoying its sublime softness. Ciel sighed quietly, letting his mismatched eyes fall closed, the gentleness of the demon's hand lulling him into security.

"Sebastian," he said after a while. He kept his eyes closed, as if that made his next order less embarrassing. "Come lay beside me."

"As you wish." The butler removed his shoes and jacket, and placed himself next to Ciel, who immediately cuddled up to him. Sebastian stared at him quizzically. "Young Master... you do realize you are hugging a demon, correct?"

"Yes." Ciel merely nuzzled the man's chest. "But why shouldn't I trust an agent of darkness, when those of bright light have done nothing in my favor?" His hand curled into a fist at the anger and hatred he kept so deep inside himself. "Those who claim to be good and pure have only brought me misery. And the supposedly evil ones - demons, reapers, guard dogs of Hell - have been my allies in times of need."

Sebastian stroked his master's hair, entranced by how much it behaved like silk between his fingers. The young Phantomhive had always been pessimistic, but it seemed as of late that he'd become even more gloomy and forlorn. The demon attributed this to adolescence, but still, he'd be lying if he said this change in attitude didn't worry him.

"I assume you heard everything I said while I was asleep," Ciel muttered.

"Indeed."

Small, fragile arms wrapped around the butler's muscular torso, delicate fingers knotting between the shoulderblades. "Remember it well," he said quietly, his voice threatening to crack, "because I don't think I can say it again..."

"Understood." Sebastian touched a kiss to the top of his Master's head. "I shall remember it, always."

Ciel let out a faint whimper. "Sebastian," he murmured, before tilting his head up to steal a kiss from the man's lips.

Sebastian was genuinely surprised at the gesture. He snapped out of his trance when he felt the boy's lips part against his, asking for more depth, which the demon willingly allowed him. The taste of the young human's mouth was exquisite; Sebastian melted into the delicious warmth he had been denied for so many years. He had nearly lost the memory of how it felt to love, and, perhaps, to be loved in return...

The kiss was broken, and odd eyes fluttered open to gaze into those of the demon. Ciel's lips trembled; he bit down on them to keep them steady. His butler's crimson eyes, usually full of mischief and mystery, held only softness, and the devious smirk was not present. The young boy blinked rapidly to dissuade tears from forming.

"Sebastian," he whispered. "My heart... Don't ever break it," he finished, his voice finally cracking, as he buried his face in the demon's chest. "That's an order..."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel hiccupped, almost losing it completely. "A-and no one is to learn of this!" he repeated. "Ever!"

The elder smiled as he cradled the other's head in his arms. "Yes," he murmured, "my love."

The young earl drifted off to sleep in his arms, dreaming peacefully.

Come morning, everything was back to normal. Ciel was his usual bitchy-princess self, and Sebastian remained a snarky, crafty butler.

But the smile Sebastian gave his master wasn't quite as cocky, and in return, the glare Ciel shot at him wasn't as harsh.

The servants noticed this, and pondered about it for the remainder of the day.

x - x - x - x

Whew! Well, there you have it! How was it? Should I continue with this fandom, or should I just stfu and go back to Death Note?

I know Ciel is horribly OOC here, but damn it, teenage hormones do weird shit to you! Really, they do. I should know; I was a total wreck from the ages of 14 to 17. My god I'm glad those days are over.

Anyway... Review please? Or I'll stuff Ciel into the box again!


End file.
